From Now And On
by x.Kaminari
Summary: To start over and start a new life. ONE SHOTS! I OWN THE SONG RAMEN!
1. The Wet Visitor

From Now And On.

Sakura Haruno. Age: 21. Status: Single.

Sakura came home, dirty and sweaty. Another day of training with team Kakashi. Sasuke came back to Kohona not so long ago. Everyone welcomed him home with open arms. Sakura threw her house keys on the Kitchen table and made her way to the bathroom.

'Ahh!! The long awaited HOT shower.' Sakura's Inner self said as she felt the hot beads roll downs her skin.

[♥.!!.Live.Love.Rock.!!.♥

Sakura sat on her couch knees up to her chest, she has her red reading glasses on and she was scrolling down on her laptop. She heard thunder outside and rain starting to pour down on her window. Her kitten Neko and her puppy Scruff came up to her.

"Aww! Come here guys." Sakura picked up the cat and dog and snuggled with them.

'Hmm… I feel sorry for whoever got caught in that storm. It looks like it's going to be a flood…YES!! SHANARO!! NO TRAINGING FOR AWHILE!!' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura turned off her Laptop and turned on the Television. She watched it for a bit until someone knocked on her door…well, more liked banged.

Sasuke Uchiha. Age: 21. Status: Single.

"Ye… Sasuke? OMG your drenched!! Come in, Come in!!" Sakura said pushing Sasuke inside. She went into the kitchen to make some tea. When Sakura came back out from the kitchen Sasuke was playing with Scruff and petting Neko.

"Well isn't this sweet." Sakura said. Sasuke blushed** (OHH KAMI!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!)** Sasuke noticed that Sakura was wearing black short shorts, and a pink spaghetti strap with The Happy bunny on it with it saying 'Let's focus on ME.' Sasuke never saw this much of Sakura before, so he blushed even more.

"Umm, the bathroom is down the hall if you want to take a shower to warm yourself, and I think I may have some of your clothes from when you and Naruto slept over…" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Thanks." Sasuke said taking Neko off his lap and onto the couch. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Sakura heard the shower turn on. She went towards her bedroom and got some blankets and an extra pillow she set them on the couch. When she was finished Sasuke stepped behind her. When she turned around she jumped.

"Sasuke!! I didn't hear you. I hope you don't mind the couch, I don't have any extra rooms." Sakura said motioning to the couch.

"It's okay." Sasuke said sitting down on the couch, "It's still pretty early…why don't we watch a movie?" Sasuke said. Sakura was shocked.** (WHO WOULDN'T!? THE UCHIHA SASUKE SAID A WHOLE SENTENCE!!) **

"Sure, okay! What do you want to watch?" Sakura said going to her DVD's.

"Your choice." Sasuke said. He watched as Sakura pulled out Eragon.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm a sucker for these types of Genres." Sakura said putting the DVD in. Sasuke chuckled,

"Me too. I love to read the books more though." He said as Sakura sat next to him. The movie began and they stayed there in silenced… A scary part came and Sakura jumped and hid her head into Sasuke's chest **(Sorry, I haven't actually seen Eragon…BUT I HAVE RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I'm going to watch it later when my brothers kick me off the computer and Say that I have been on too long and It'll hurt my eyes BLAH BLAH BLAH!!)** Sasuke laughed a bit, and he put his arm around Sakura. She started to blush madly.

[♥.!!.Live.Love.Rock.!!.♥

The movie ended and they both went to sleep. Sakura awoke with Thunder. She quietly walked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke?" Sakura shook Sasuke.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Sasuke said in a daze.

"Could I stay with you?" Sakura said blushing.

"Well. As you can see there's not a lot of room here." Sasuke said smirking.

"Than could you stay with me?" Sakura said looking down on her feet. Sasuke sat up and stood. Sakura smiled and she walked towards her room.

Sasuke noticed how simple Sakura's room was. The walls were a plain white. Her bead spread was Red with small white dots. And the sheets were a silky black. The pillows were black with red plaid designs.

Sakura came into the bed followed by Sasuke. Sakura faced Sasuke and Sasuke faced Sakura. They both had a slight blush. Sakura came closer to Sasuke. Sasuke snaked his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura put her head against Sasuke's chest and they both soon fell asleep.

[♥.!!.Live.Love.Rock.!!.♥

In the morning Sakura awoke to a smell coming from the Kitchen. She put on her black fuzzy slippers and walked towards the Kitchen.

"Good Morning." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Hey." Sasuke flipped the beacon, Scrambled the eggs, and battered the Pancake Batter.

"Want some help?" Sakura said walking towards the stove.

"Sure." Sasuke said never taking his eyes off the beacon. Sakura took out a tomato, and cut it into little cubes. She than put them in the eggs. She diced some parsley and added it too. **(My brother is a good chef, so I'm always helping. I know a little something something about cooking…Too bad I can't cook. I once burned caned Corn, and put the house full of smoke, because I forgot to add water to the potatoes. Yeah… never try my cooking… BUT MY MUFFINS, COOKIES, AND CAKES COME OUT GOOD!! Sometimes…) **

Sakura and Sasuke ate in silence. Sakura is too shy to say something, and Sasuke was WAY too in with the eggs… Sakura laughed a bit when she saw he was picking out the tomatoes and putting them on the side for later. Sasuke noticed this and he blushed a bit. They put the dishes away and sat and watched the TV. Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and put is arm around her. Sakura smiled and snuggled in closer with him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me how to put Chakra into a Katana?"

"Sure… but do you know how to use a Katana?"

"I'm a three year champion in Katana fighting." She said with a smile.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, I'll show you my Katana right now." She got up and led Sasuke to her bedroom. She opened up her closet and took out a long box. She opened the box to show a beautiful Katana. Sasuke picked up the katana and examined it.

"This is a really good katana." He said looking at the blade. On the handle there was a Ying Yang charm hanging from it.

"But why do you want to put Chakra into a Katana?" He asked.

"I trained with Temari once and she taught me how to put it into a fan and command wind." Sakura than took out three fans, two were a normal sized fan, when the other was a Temari sized, "I read that you can do the same thing with a sword. I've been trying but, somehow, it won't go…" Sakura said holding the small fan.

"So your like Temari? You can move wind around?" Sasuke asked. Sakura did a small nod, and with the small fan, she moved a bit of wind. Sasuke was impressed.

"How come you never told me these things?" Sasuke said sitting next to Sakura.

"I was too shy to talk to you." Sakura said, "You know all these Jutsus and are an amazing shinobi. Your just better than me and I thought that, why would you want to know about all of this when you probably know how to do it better than me…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said looking at her, "You're an amazing Shinobi. I heard from a lot of people that you are studding to become an AMBU. Sakura, how can I not be impressed? You improved so much from the last time I saw you." Sasuke said he put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura was really surprised. She couldn't help herself. She hugged Sasuke so hard that he fell backwards onto the bed. What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke was going to hug her back. She felt his arms go around her and return the hug. Sasuke did a small smile, and kissed her cheek.


	2. Catch You When You Fall

From Now And On: Chapter 2

"YOSH!! Neji!! TenTen!! I shall leave you!! May the Youth of this weather come onto you!!" Lee said as he left the training grounds. TenTen shook her head; she was about to leave when Neji called her.

"TenTen! Can you help me clean up?" He said taking some Kunai off a tree.

"Alright." TenTen worked on taking some Kunai off another tree. She noticed a Kunai at the top of the tree. She walked up using Chakra, she was tired from training when she was about to reach for the Kunai when her Chakra went too little and she fell.

"TenTen!" Neji caught her Bridal style, "You okay?" He asked. TenTen nodded with her eyes closed. Neji noticed it started to rain a bit so he went to His apartment. When he was a block away, it started to POUR!! Neji ran with TenTen still in his arms. He reached his home. He set TenTen down on his couch and went to get a towel so he can take a shower.

LIVE. LOVE. ROCK.

TenTen awoke with someone turning on the Television. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Your awake." Neji said. TenTen looked down to see Neji sitting on the floor flipping through channels.

"What's on?" TenTen said sitting next to him. Neji laughed.

"Nothing." He said. They sat in Silence waiting to see something. TenTen got frustrated and went to Neji movie rack and took out a movie and put it in. Neji just had and Eyebrow up. They watched the movie "Saw III" and let's just say TenTen was…Laughing. When the movie ended TenTen asked Neji where the Bathroom was.

"Neji where's the Bathroom?"

"Down the hall."

"Do you think I can borrow one of your shirts?"

"Hinata's cloths are in the hallway closet. She slept over when I moved in." Neji said still watching TV.

"Um… Okay." TenTen said as she took out one of Hinata's Pajamas. It was a soft Purple silk pajama pants with a black tank top.

LIVE. LOVE. ROCK.

The night was silence, except the occasional Thunder. Neji and TenTen slept on the same bed as Neji. It wasn't a first. They had to share the same futon with Lee once…The worst night of their Lives.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For not mentioning Destiny the whole time I was here."

"It was destiny for me not to say destiny."

"NEJI!!" TenTen said sitting up. Neji laughed and turned over so he can see her sitting up.

"I'm kidding!" Neji said. TenTen lay back down and stared at Neji. They had a conversation. Until they both just stopped talking and looked at each other. Neji's pearl eyes mesmerized TenTen. Neji was falling into TenTen's brown pools. They slowly inched closer to each other. They pressed their lips together softly, and pulled away. Neji put his arms around TenTen's waist and put her so she was on his chest. They kissed passionately. They both fell asleep like that.

LIVE. LOVE. ROCK.

They both woke up to see the position they were in. TenTen rolled off Neji to only have him pull her back. She did a small 'Squeak' that Neji found very cute. They stayed like that, just staring at each other, until the afternoon.


	3. Beautiful Girl

From Now And On: III

"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said as she entered the Ramen Stand.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Hinata…" Naruto said very dazed.

It was slightly drizzling outside as the two sat at the stools. Silence. Some thing that will never happen when you're with Naruto, but today… it was quiet. **(AND HE'S NOT EATING RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"Naruto-Kun? Are you all right? You seem a little…down." Hinata said looking at him.

"Hinata… Why are you so nice to me? I have been like this all day and no one has asked me that…" Naruto said playing with a pair of chopsticks. Hinata started to blush madly,

"Well…Um…I…Uh…" Hinata played with a stray strand of hair. Naruto stood up with a sigh,

"It's okay Hinata… I'll talk to you tomorrow, later." He said with a small smile. Hinata paid for her Ramen and ran after Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun! I'll walk with you." Hinata said when she caught up with him. Naruto was able to do a small smile. They walked to Naruto's apartment. When Hinata bid her good byes and started to walk it started pouring, lucky for her she was under something and didn't get wet.

"Hinata-Chan, why don't you stay here until the storm passes?" Naruto said. Hinata did a small nod and walked over to him. He opened the door a motioned her to go ahead of him. Hinata walked into a small Apartment. Naruto walked into his little kitchen, and went into a little cabinet and took out a little box of Pocky.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! What type of Pocky do you like?" Naruto said from the Kitchen.

"Um… Green Tea." She said exploring the little space **(coughchoughCARDBOREDBOXcoughcough)**.

"Here." Naruto said giving her a small package of Pocky. Hinata opened it to see Green Tea Pocky. She did a little happy hop and put one in her mouth. Naruto looked at her with PURE confusion. She giggled,

"I'm not allowed to have sweets at my home. Father said it's not very Hyuga like. I first had this at TenTen's sleepover. I've been hiding them in my room." Hinata said putting another one in her mouth.

'_Wow… She looks really cute eating that…' _Naruto said blushing. He went to the Radio and turned it to the Ramen Station.

_**I am your favorite DJ, DJ Yummy.**_

_**Now playing our HIT song, you all know it.**_

_**HIT IT!!**_

_RAMEN!!_

_I GOT GET ME SOME,_

_RAMEN!!_

_I JUST NEED IT,_

_RAMEN!!_

_Walking down Main Street,_

_Look-in for what I want most,_

_My love of my Life,_

_My Pride and Joy…_

_RAMEN!!_

_I GOT GET ME SOME,_

_RAMEN!!_

_I JUST NEED IT,_

_RAMEN!!_

_Turn around the corner, _

_See 'HER' on top of a corner,_

_I see her! _

_I JUST NEED HER…_

_RAMEN!!_

_I GOT GET ME SOME,_

_RAMEN!!_

_I JUST NEED IT,_

_RAMEN!!_

_I'm about to walk to her,_

_I see her be taken away,_

_I can't BELIVE IT!_

_My Love, My Joy…_

_Ramen…_

Hinata was on the floor laughing. She had never heard something so funny.

"Um…Naruto-Kun? Could I see something on the Radio?" She asked. Naruto nodded and moved out of the way for her to see something. Hinata went and changed the station.

_**You are listening to,**_

_**C-C-Chum FM!!**_

_Chorus:_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

_Verse 1:_

_See it started at the park_

_Used to chill at the dark_

_Oh when you took my heart_

_That's when we fell apart_

_Cause we both thought_

_That love lasts forever (lasts forever)_

_They say we're too young_

_To get ourselves sprung_

_Oh we didn't care_

_We made it very clear_

_And they also said_

_That we couldn't last together (last together)_

_Refrain:_

_See it's very define, girl_

_One of a kind_

_But you mush up my mind_

_You walk to get declined_

_Oh Lord..._

_My baby is driving me crazy_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Verse 2:_

_It was back in '99_

_Watchin' movies all the time_

_Oh when I went away _

_For doin' my first crime_

_And I never thought _

_That we was gonna see each other (see each other)_

_And then I came out_

_Mami moved me down South_

_Oh I'm with my girl_

_Who I thought was my world_

_It came out to be_

_That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)_

_(Repeat Refrain and Chorus)_

_Verse 3:_

_Now we're fussin'_

_And now we're fightin'_

_Please tell me why_

_I'm feelin' slightin'_

_And I don't know_

_How to make it better (make it better)_

_You're datin' other guys_

_You're tellin' me lies_

_Oh I can't believe_

_What I'm seein' with my eyes_

_I'm losin' my mind_

_And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal..._

In the middle of the song, Naruto looked at Hinata and all he could do is blush.

"H-Hinata? I-I think t-that I-I like this station…" He said blushing redder than Hinata would EVER blush.

"That's good Naruto." She said smiling

They listened to the Radio most of the day.

_Took a right to the end of the line_

_Where no one ever goes_

_Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know_

_But the pain and the (longings) the same_

_(Where the dying_

_Now i'm lost and i'm screaming for help.)_

_Relax, take it easy_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

_It's as if i'm scared_

_It's as if i'm terrified_

_It's as if I scared_

_It's as if i'm playing with fire_

_Scared_

_It's as if i'm terrified_

_Are you scared?_

_Are we playing with fire?_

_Relax_

_There is an answer to the darkest times_

_It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind_

_Is to leave you_

_I believe that we're in this together_

_Don't scream – there are so many roads left_

_Relax, take it easy_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

_Relax, take it easy_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

_Relax, take it easy_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

_Relax, take it easy_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

_It's as if i'm scared_

_It's as if i'm terrified_

_It's as if I scared_

_It's as if i'm playing with fire_

_Scared_

_It's as if i'm terrified_

_Are you scared?_

_Are we playing with fire?_

_Relax_

_Relax _

Naruto shivered, "Kami… That reminds me Orchimaru…" Hinata Giggled. Naruto noticed the time and went to go get a big shirt and some shorts for Hinata. Naruto slept on the couch while Hinata slept in his bed.

Naruto looked at the Sleeping Beauty on his bed, **(AWW) **the way the moon shone on her face made him blush. The way the moon made a beautiful backdrop from the window. He turned over so that he was looking at his ceiling. He let a smile creep onto his features. He sang **(HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL VOICE!! DEEP AND GENTLE) **his favorite line from his favorite song today,

**You're way too beautiful girl…**


	4. We'll Get Through This

From Now And On: IV

The afternoon sun shown over Kohona, Beautiful quiet…except,

"Shikamaru Nara! Akimichi Choji! I am sick and tired of you two! Day in and day out it's, _Ino!! Get Me More CHIPS!! _And, _Ino! You troublesome woman!! _I'm so tired of hearing guys yell at me and tell me what to do! I HAVE HAD IT!! ONE OF YOU IS MOVING OUT!!" Ino yelled from her apartment. Her team had lived in her apartment for almost a year and Ino had it!

"…"

"…" The boys didn't know what to say. Choji went to his room mumbling that He'll move in with Alana… His girlfriend. Ino went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of cake. She sat at the table eating the cake, she looked up to see Shikamaru starring at her.

"What?" She said with a bit of cake in her mouth.

"Your not supposed to be eating cake. You have a problem…Trou…" He was cut off,

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'THAT' WORD!" Ino got up and threw the cake at him. Shikamaru had cake all over his face, when he got it out of his eyes he saw Ino slamming the door to the bedroom.

"Ino." Shikamaru said leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" She said from the other side of the door.

"Come out, Choji is leaving now." He said.

" BYE CHOJI!!" Ino yelled, which caused Shikamaru to fall down, his head closest to the door. He mumbled at 'Troublesome' and Ino opened the door to hit him on the head. Choji chuckled and mumbled a 'Good Luck.'

Ino stepped out of her room; she plopped on the couch and crossed her arms. Shikamaru went and sat next to her. Ino looked over and slightly blushed, the way his hair looked when it wasn't in a ponytail made him look pretty cute. His hair reached his shoulder, and his bangs covered one of his eyes. Ino bent over to get the remote and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she found a channel she liked. It was giving the Kohona version of Laguna Beach. **(What ever is in Italics is the show, and what ever is underlined is Ino)**

_Ami- Like, I don't get it! Sasuke should be like, all over me and he should like, be all 'I LOVE YOU AMI MARRY ME!! Don't you see how short this skirt is and how tight this tube-top is?_

_Kali- Yeah… Like I know!! You are like…Totally HOTT!!_

**Ino- Pfft!! Yeah right, everyone knows that Sasuke is so into Sakura. You can see how he looks at her**.

Josh- Hey Ami. (Wink)

Kali- OMG!! He's so cute!!

Ami- Pfft! Yeah right there's like, no way he's like cuter than 'MY' Sasuke-Kun!! 

(Sasuke walks by with his arm around Sakura)

**Ino- HAHA!! I KNEW IT!!**

Ami- SASUKE-KUN!!! Lemme' get that thing off of you.

Sasuke- This 'Thing' has a name and it's Sakura, and we're dating.

Ami- SASUKE-KUN!! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!!

Sasuke- we were never going out.

Sakura- Um… Ami, if you don't mind, can you let us continue our date?

Kali- Yeah Ami, just like, let them like go.

Ami- Like you know what, like how about you go run after like Josh and like leave me alone you like wanna' be! Sasuke-Kun!

(Sasuke left)

"Ino." Shikamaru said from the kitchen. Ino looked over, "Dinner." Ino turned off the TV and walked towards the table. Shikamaru brought out two plates of chicken, rice and a salad. Usually it was normally loud… but tonight all you can hear is forks hitting against plates.

"Um… That was good. Thank you." Ino said getting up taking her plate to the sink.

"Ino. I know why you're like this." Shikamaru said getting up.

"Like what?" Ino said averting her gaze.

"This is the day your brother died."

"SHUT UP!!" Ino said with tears she ran to her room and shut her door. Shikamaru went to his room, which is next to Ino's, and went to bed.

During the night, Shikamaru could hear sobs and some one muttering the name 'Soto'. With a sigh he got up rubbing his eyes and knocked on Ino's door. He noticed Ino didn't lock her door, he opened the door to see pictures scattered on the floor with Ino and a boy that looked older than her. He had golden blond hair that was spiked and the dark blue eyes. And he had smile that made any person smile. Shikamaru went up to Ino and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and went back to looking at a picture in her hands.

"Ino. Come with me." Shikamaru said. Ino slowly got up. Shikamaru brought her to his room and told her to sit on his bed. He went into his closet and took out a box. He sat next to Ino and opened the lid to the box. It showed a lady in a white dress with blue flowers on them. She had long Black hair and a beautiful smile.

"She's so beautiful…" Ino said, she looked over to Shikamaru; he looked like he was about to cry. "Shikamaru?" Ino said.

"She died… giving birth to me." He said with tears going down his face. Ino looked back at the picture. She turned it over and it had writing on it. "Miashi. Loving wife and friend. R. I. P" Ino stood up and stood in front of Shikamaru. He looked up to see Ino looking at him.

"We'll get through this together." Ino said. Shikamaru looked up at her and smiled. He lay down in bed and Ino joined him. Ino looked up to see that Shikamaru painted clouds on his ceiling.

"**You have Stolen My Heart"**

"**Hey Peoples!! From now on, I'll try to add a line from a song that I think would be appropriate. Now this is the fourth chapter. And I just want to fill you in on something. ****THIS IS THE PROLOG!!** **Yes, these four chapters have been prologs. Now the real story will start in Chapter 5. And please, REVIEW!!! Enjoy the story!"♥**


	5. GREAT NEWS!

HELLOOOO TO ALL MY LOVELY AND AWESOME READERS

HELLOOOO TO ALL MY LOVELY AND AWESOME READERS!

FROM NOW AND ON WILL NOW BE A WHOLE BUCH OF ONE SHOTS!

The idea came to me while I was re-reading it. They're all a bit fluffy, so I might as well make them a whole bunch of one shots. So, enjoy!

And EVERYONE is allowed to join in the writing of this story, PM me or review and tell me your idea or ideas. And if you want a certain paragraph dialog or ANYTHING in the story, include it in the PM or review!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THESE LITTLE ONESHOTS!

PEACE OUT YO!

-TEN!


	6. Forever

Love Till' Death Love Till' Death

Pair; SasuSaku

Genre; Angst/Romance/Hurt/Fluff

Disclaimer; No own…

_She always told him that she would love him till' death._

_She never knew her death would be so soon._

Her arms lay limply at her sides. Her head was down cast. _His _sword in her gut. He stood in front of her the sword in his hands.

Sakura smiled and looked at him. Blood was trickling down from her mouth. The wound stained her already dirty cloths. Sasuke looked at her with shock in his eyes. She was able to pierce his arm with her last kunai.

"_Sasuke…"_ He cringed as she spoke. Her voice was full of pain. "_I always told as we grew up that I'd love you till' death." _ She laughed. Sasuke looked at her full of wonder. How could she laugh? She was dying.

"_I lied when I said that." _Sakura said. Sasuke looked away. "_I will keep loving you… even… when… I'm… g-gone." _With her words said, Sakura closed her eyes and fell limp. Sasuke stared at her. How can she love? I killed her. WHY DOES SHE STILL LOVE ME? Sasuke took the sword out and let it fall beside her. Sasuke dropped her to the floor. He stepped back. He stepped away from her. Like he always has done. _Why does it hurt this time? _Sasuke stared at her limp body.

_When I'm gone._

_Love you._

_Till' death._

_Love._

_You._

_Forever._

Sasuke held his head. Her voice never stopped. He looked at his hands. _Her blood_. He looked at his arm. _Her Kunai. _He looked back at her. _Her._

_Her._

_A person._

_His friend._

_His love._

_**Sakura.**_

Sasuke couldn't take it. He had to make the voices stop. He had to stop the pain. He whipped the kunai out of his arm.

_He brought the kunai closer to him._

Till' Death.

_Closer…_

_**Love.**_

Closer…

_**You.**_

_His blood hit the floor. He fell to the floor just like her. He looked at her. _

Sakura…

_She was the last person he saw._

_He was the last person she saw._

_She was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes._

_**Forever.**_

**AND I'M BACK WITH A BANG!**


End file.
